Norahike
Norahike ''(known as "ノラヒカ"'' or "'''Norahika'" in Japan)is the retired racer from the past because his best friend Norkia died in an accident within the big race, Norahike had a dream about it and realized what's going to happen and he doesn't know what Norkia was trying to tell him. When he gets back home while Bidalt and Daktan decided to dismiss the player, he tells them off and starts to give advice to the player just to help him out. In the end of story 3 during the ending credits, Norahike went off for a journey. Norahike's task "Harsh Coaching" will only be available if you compete at bad place in Wonder Cup at least twice and after completing it he gives you the Lucky Charm, he is secretly the uncle of Ania. During his secret story, he knows of a disappearing legend called Otto. At the ending Norahike probably killed himself to see Norkia again. Quotes *(during the dream) Where am I? What?! I can't speed up! I won't make it!! Norkia!!! *Why do I have that dream? Something's going to happen. Norkia, what are you trying to tell me? *(finally spot the Tough Chicks and the player) Alright, that's enough!! Stop acting like a baby! Grow up!! *(to the player) Don't waste your talent on such stupid games!! You're a ChoroQ, dream big. Become a Grand Prix racer! I'll understand your problems. *(in the church cutscene with Ania)'' Ania: Hi, uncle. It's been awhile. What made you call me here? *Ha ha ha, you look great! *'Ania:' Of course. But you're no longer interested in me. It's about that, right? *So you can see right through me. Yes, I wanted to ask your opinion. *'Ania:' You trained the racer, right? The racer has an aptitude. Only you could have done it. *Good. I'm relieved to hear that. *'Ania:' It brings back memories when you put everything into me. *Was that so? Training you was my only purpose in life those days. I cared about nothing. But you gave me hope to live. I appreciate it. *'Ania:' Oh, uncle. I have to thank you. I was glad you convinced my dad, who said girls shouldn't be racing. Thanks to you, I love racing now. But are you thinking about Otto? *''(thinks about Otto)'' ... *'Ania:' I knew it. You're going to hit him once more. *No... *'Ania:' You shouldn't use people for your own revenge. *Umm, I don't mean to, ...well, maybe so. I might still be thinking about it. *'Ania:' Well, it's all up to you. *Excuse me for today. Thank you. *'Ania:' I had a great time, too. *''(driving to the check-in, to Norkia) ...Now, there is nothing to look back on. So...Norkia. It took a long time but I finally get to see you. *(from his "Slump" letter)'' Your time is no good. Of couse I know. Are you being lazy? I'll train you, so come see me. But just at nights. Oh yeah, I live in the southeast of Brachy. *''(when he trains the player)'' Yes! That's it! *''(when you lose his training race)'' Come on! whats wrong! At this rate, you're way off from racing at the Grand Prix. Do you want to try again? *''(if you insist to restart)'' That's it! Good answer! OK, let's start. *''(if you do not try his training race again)'' OK, come see me when you get yourself in a slump. Category:Characters Category:Choro Q (game) Category:Male choro q